Pushing me Away
by SilverShark15
Summary: After being saved by a second time, Ryoga Kamishiro started notice how Yuuma Tsukumo started to act weird. Why? Sharkbaitshipping. AU-Ish/OoC. Shark's PoV.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

_After being saved by a second time, Ryoga Kamishiro started notice how Yuuma Tsukumo started to act weird. Why? Sharkbaitshipping. AU-Ish/OoC. Shark's PoV._

**X-X-X-X**

**Shark's PoV**

I gasped as I shot up. Panting. I rested my head on my hand, trying to calm down. I looked out the window, only to see a beautiful night sky. I see the city over head. Sighing in relief, I looked down to my lap, trying to steady my heart.

Silence.

I had that nightmare again. Kaito stole my soul only because he thought I had a Number card. Sighing in slight relief, I recalled how _he_ was the one that rescued my soul. If it wasn't for him, then I'd...

I shook my head from those thoughts. No. I mustn't think of such things. Sighing, I softly smiled towards the city as _he_ comes to mind.

I sat up and I decided to go for a ride my motorbike.

Hopefully, I see _him_.

**X-X-X-X**

**Later**

Riding by, I stopped in front of his house, asking certain people for directions. Looked up only to see light coming from the attic. Confused, I decided to check it out. I climbed up, using a ladder that I found, and took a peek in.

I almost jumped.

_He_ is there, sleeping on a hammock, and the TV on. Confused, I listened carefully.

"_Next time, on ESPer Robin:_" Said a voice on the TV.

Ahh, so he was watching ESPer Robin. I had no idea he was interested in that kind of show.

Why the hell would he leave the TV on?

Suddenly...

"WHAAAAHHHH!" _He_ jumped, and he turned to glared at me, "Would you please shut u-Shark!"

I frowned, "... I didn't say anything, idiot. That was rude to say to a _friend_."

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I-I... I had a nightmare, that's all..." He replied, fiddling a bit.

Silence.

I sighed, "I came to visit."

"This late? Why?" He asked.

I climbbed in, "Because. Now move over. I wanna see if that little thing can hold two people."

He shook his head, "Uhh... I-It can't... It can't even handle Akari's weight, so no..."

Silence.

"It was nice of you to visit, b-but it's the middle of the night, a-and we need sleep so we could be wide awake when we attend school. So, c-could you, please, leave?" He asked politely, looking down to his lap.

I shrugged, "Whatever. I'll see ya tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded, not looking at me, "Alright..."

Silence.

I sighed, and climbed down the ladder. Once down, I looked up only to hear the attic windows slam close.

Huh... Strange...

Oh well.

I turned away to go back home.

I'd like to hang out again.

However, he looked like he wanted to...

No.

_He_ couldn't avoid me. He must've been merely cold. So, he wasn't being rude.

I left home to get ready for school tomorrow.

**X-X-X-X**

**Next day**

While riding to school, I turned to see _him_ walking to school...

_Walking_... He must've woken up early.

I crossed his path just to stop him. I turned, smirking, "Say, where are you going?"

"Uhh... School?" He replied.

"You must've woken up early." I said, pointing out that he was walking.

He looked down, "Oh, I must get to school now! Sorry, I merely skipped breakfast! Catch ya later, Shark!"

He started to run.

Silence.

Oh well... Maybe we'll hang out after school. No big deal.

I kept walking. I'm sure he's just extra busy today. He must have a lot in mind.

I kept riding.

**X-X-X-X**

**After School**

Waiting by my motorbike, I paused only to see him there. Grinning, and hanging out with his friends.

I guess I could join them.

He then was left alone as his friends ran ahead. Huh. Why would his friends run ahead?

I walked up to him, "Hey!"

He turned to me, and his eyes widen, "Shark..."

"You wanna ride?" I asked, pointing towards my bike.

He started at my motorbike for a bit before turning down, facing away from me, "... Ooh, I'm sorry, Shark. Can't. Akari doesn't even allow me on her bike. So, no."

I shrugged, "Whatever. Wanna hang out?"

"Maybe later. I gotta... Uh... Get home to do grandma a favor." He said, not looking me in the eyes.

I frowned.

"Maybe later, k? I'm busy." He added, and started to run off.

Silence.

That's... Strange.

There he does it again.

Now I KNOW something's wrong. I frowned as he ran.

He normally stays longer to talk to me. It's almost like he's...

No.

No way.

No way in hell.

I looked at him. He doesn't look me in the eyes, and he doesn't stay long enough to talk to me.

_He_ doesn't ignore his friends.

_He_ doesn't run away from his friends.

_He_ always stuck around, no matter WHAT the cost.

"_Yuuma Tsukumo._" I whispered. "... Why are you avoiding _me_?"

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**I wrote this, inspired by two things. One is a fic that I read that almost made me cry. Another is the song:**

Pushing me Away by _Linkin Park_.

I find this song fits. So, I put these two together, and made these. I'm not a fan of song fics, but I decided to make one anyways.  


**I hope you enjoyed. :3  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal.

Enjoy. :3

* * *

**X-X-X-X**

"_I've lied,_

_To you,_

_The same way that I always do..._

_This is,_

_The last smile,_

_That I'll fake for the sake of being with you..._"

**X-X-X-X**

**Normal PoV**

While fiddling with his key, and sadly looked down to his lap. It was a school day, and he wasn't paying attention. Not that he always payed attention, he always slept. However, there he way, wide awake, and only paying attention of half the things his teacher says.

Right next to him was his childhood friend, Kotori, and she had a look of concern on her face. Once in a while he'd give a reassuring smile to her because he doesn't want her to worry. However, he himself was deep in thought.

So deep, he didn't hear the ending bell ring.

"Yuuma!" Yelled Kotori, snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

Yuuma looked around, "Huh? Oh, it's the end of the class."

"Duh. Are you gonna do anything today?" She asked.

The black-and-red haired boy looked up and give a small smile, "Well, yeah... Shark wanted hang out all day yesterday, so I wanna make it up to him."

"So, you're gonna be with Shark?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yup."

"Good luck. He looked like he wasn't in a good mood today." She sighed, and walked away, waving to her friend, "I'll call you later tonight to see how that went. Catch ya later."

"Same to you!" Yuuma called back, and waved as she left.

Silence.

He sighed, "... I hope so..."

He picked up his bags and left class.

**X-X-X-X**

Once school was out, he walked out into the parking lot. Once out, he'd see a purple haired boy, out waiting by his motorbike. A small smile came across the red-eyed male, and walked up to him.

One question is: What, or who, is he waiting for?

He turned his head, and gave out a smile, "Hey, Yuuma."

"Hey, Shark." Started the younger, "... Sorry for yesterday. Ya know how it goes. I get extra busy because of errans."

"What about before school?" The older asked, frowning.

Yuuma gave a small smile, "I woke up earlier then usual, but I had to skip breakfast just so I could walk to school early. When you stopped me, I was late."

Shark looked into his eyes, and the younger kept staring into his eyes. The older kept thinking maybe he was lying. However, it was clear he was honest.

The purple-haired male sighed, "... I jumpped to conclutions. Sorry I doubted you."

Yuuma grinned, "No biggy. So, where do you wanna hang out?"

Shark looked down, "Well... I wanted to take you somewhere on my bike, but your sister wouldn't allow you on any motorbike, so no..."

Yuuma chuckled slight, and gave a sad smile, "We could always go and get ice cream. I'm buying."

Shark chuckled lightly, "Alright. Just let me put my bike up, and we'll meet up there."

The younger nodded, "Meet ya there."

Shark got on his bike, and started his engine. He waved to Yuuma, and rode odd, a smile still on his face.

Yuuma sighed, watching Shark ride off. It was nice talking to him.

Now to call Akari.

Letting her know ahead of time to where he's going.

**X-X-X-X**

**Later**

Sitting at the table was a male. He was waiting patiently for the other to come, but he never did. He sighed when it started to get dark, and he was late. He wondered where he was at when his D-Gazer started buzzing.

Sighing, he answered, a picture of Kotori appeared.

He sighed, "What do you want?"

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry to say, but he won't make it tonight."

His eyes widen.

She continued, "He said he'd try and hang out tomorrow. So, don't be too mad."

Sighing, he looked at Kotori, "Thank you."

He hung up.

He threw his D-Gazer on the table, angry.

He glared at the city across the river he was right next to.

His heart ached.

He looked down, his mind jumping to conclusions...

Again.

He was waiting the rest of the day for him, and he chose NOW to tell him? He couldn't help but be angry.

"_Yuuma Tsukumo_... You are an idiot." He growled.

He picked up his D-Gazer and walked away.

**X-X-X-X**

**Next Day**

Riding on his motorbike, he paused to see Yuuma jogging in place. He turned to no one, and frowned. Shark crossed his path, stopping him.

He smirked at him, "Hey, Yuuma!"

"Hey, Shark!" He said, looking at me like Shark's crazy.

Silence.

Yuuma stopped jogging in place, and sighed, turning away, "... Sorry 'bout yesterday... Again. I called Akari to let her know ahead of time to where I'm going, but... She yelled at me instead."

A thought came to mind, "... Why don't I come over. That way he could hang out."

"Eh!?" He yelled, suprised.

Shark nodded, "You do wanna hang out, don't you?"

Yuuma sighed, "Umm..."

Shark frowned, "Let me guess... You have chours this afternoon."

The younger nodded, "Yes... I-I'm sorry, Shark."

Shark looked at him in the eyes, and his expression softened.

There were a certain sadness in Yuuma's eyes.

The older guessed that he's sad that he couldn't hang out with him. So, he let it slide.

Silence.

"Well, you better head to school. Class just started."

"OH! I FORGOT!" Yuuma yelled, and started to run, "I'll talk to ya later, Shark!"

Shark waved as he ran to school.

He rode off in a different direction, decided to skip school.

Again.

**X-X-X-X**

**After school, Shark's PoV**

I decided to visit Yuuma's house anyways. I mean, sure, he told me that he had errands to run, but still. I could probably help. I knocked on the door. A red haired woman answered the door.

It must be his sister, Akari.

After a while, she blinked, "... Are you here for... Oh, he's not here. In fact, he left right after he came home."

I blinked.

She continued, "He told me that he was leaving to meet friends."

"What!?" I yelled, causing her to jump, "He... He told me he had chores today!"

"Those? Oh, no. He did them this morning when he woke up... Early." He said.

"What!?" I yelled again.

Angry, I growled, walking again.

He lied to me.

He _lied_ to me.

He _lied_ to _me_.

_He lied to me_.

I growled, and I got onto my bike. Akari ran up to me, "Wait, he _lied_ to you?"

I glared at her, "He did! In fact, he might've lied to me the passed few days! He told me that last night that you yelled at him, and we were planning to have ice cream!"

Akari paused, "... He didn't call last night. He came straight home and called Kotori."

Silence.

I growled, "He _lied_ the passed few days."

"That isn't like him..." Breathed Akari, "... I'll make sure I'll get the answer, tonight."

I nodded, "Thanks."

I rode off.

Damn it, Yuuma.

Why did you _lie_ to me?

**X-X-X-X**

**Next day**

I was riding my bike, as usual, and I crossed Yuuma's path. I turned to glare at him only for him to run away. I blinked. Why is he running away? I rode by to chase him, and I stopped him. I glared at him again only for him to turn and run again.

Why is he running away from me?

I kept chasing him and stopping him until he fell back tears clear in his eyes. "I didn't mean to lie to you, alright!? J-Just please let me go to school, or else I'd get detention! I'm not avoiding you! I'm just... I-I'm just..."

I got off my bike, and picked up his chin so he'd look me in the eyes.

Silence.

His eyes held sadness.

The same sadness from the last time.

I frowned. That sadness holds a secret.

He turned away, and he hugged his knees, "I'm gonna stay after school. I'm gonna get detention."

"You promise you won't lie to me? It isn't like you." I replied.

He looked up into my eyes, and frowned, "... I don't know..."

"No promises, huh? Well... Good enough. Hop on." I replied.

His eyes widen, "Sh-Shark... I can-"

"-What she doesn't know won't kill her. Hop on." I interrupted.

Silence.

"... I don't desurve a ride. I'm sorry." He got up, "It's the least I could do for... Lying to you."

I frowned, "I forgive you. Do you want detention, or be there on time?"

"Be on time, but-"

"-No arguing. Get on."

Silence.

He gave a fake smile, "Well... Alright. Maybe just once."

I stood up, and sighed, seeing his fake smile. I looked at him. It isn't like his smile. I sighed, and held up a hand since he's still down. He took it, and stood up, looking at me, giving me a sad smile.

"I'm... Uhh..." He stuttered.

I glared at him, "You're welcome. Now come."

I hopped on, and he jumped on, holding onto his waist. I smirked at an idea that comes to mind.

"Now then, hold on tight!" I yelled, and I rode off.

He held on tight.

That's more like it.

**X-X-X-X**

**Normal PoV**

Yuuma looked over only to see where he was at. He tighten his grip.

"Uhh, Shark... You're going the wrong way!" He yelled.

Shark smirked, "Oh, I know."

"What!? I can't hear you!" Yuuma yelled, not hearing anything but the speed of the wind in his ears.

Shark now stopped in front of a store.

He stepped off, and turns to see Yuuma mentally freaking out, "Look, I-I'm sorry I lied. As much as I'd love to skip school, I do-"

He froze when his D-Gazer went off.

Shark took his D-Gazer, and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Yuuma, I just received a call that you're skipp-Ryoga!?_" Akari said, shocked to see that he answered.

The older male frowned, now serious, "He just gave me his D-Gazer for the day. That's all. I think he's at school..."

"_Wait, did you forgive him!? What happened!?_" She practically yelled.

Shark sighed, "...Well, I can't say so... He's a friend. That's what friends do. As long as he doesn't do so again."

"_Well, if you see him, please tell him that I'm not happy that he's skipping school..._" She growled, a bit annoyed.

Yuuma fiddled a bit, not sure what to do. He doesn't want to disappoint his sister. So, he merely glared at Shark.

Shark gave him a smirk, "Will do. I'll call Kotori and see if she's seen him."

"_Tell her the same thing... Bye._" She waved, and hung up.

Yuuma tighten his fist a bit, "Why'd you make me skip school!?"

"Well, I want answers." She replied, smirking at him.

Yuuma's eyes widen, and he looked away, his breathe showing he was angry. Shark watched, slight interest. He's never seen his real anger before. Whenever he was angry, he was always playing. Now, it just seem cold. He sighed. Knowing it was his fault that he was like this.

However, how else was he gonna get answers.

Yuuma looked down to Shark's bike. He's never rode a motorbike before, so his first time was frightening at first. However, he started to grow use to it half way here. He enjoyed it 'till he found out that he was skipping school.

Silence.

"I can't tell you." Growled Yuuma.

Shark rose an eyebrow, "... Why?"

"It's something... That you can't know, alright? You wouldn't understand, and you wouldn't believe me." Yuuma growled, tighten his fist in anger.

Shark's expression soften, feeling his anger, and pain. He didn't think that Yuuma would ever get this angry at him.

He thought that he should maybe get closer to Yuuma. So, he let it slide, "... Alright. I'll let it slide... For now. However, if you want to hang out, and you can't make it: Just don't lie about it."

Yuuma looked up at Shark, and his expression also soften.

Silence.

Yuuma sighed, his heart ached. Feeling extra bad. He lied to his friend, so he shouldn't be this guilty. His heart never beated like this before, and he looked down to Shark's bike. In truth, he always wanted to ride Shark's bike. He always wanted to hang out with Shark. However, a certain... Something came into his life. He felt he had to lie to him. He had to. He pained him but he had to do this. It was a sacrifice. His friendship. His heart. His life.

Shark started at Yuuma with concern.

'_Yuuma Tsukumo..._' He thought, '_I need to tell me... Why are you avoiding me..._'

He looked down to his bike, '_Seeing that you won't hang out with me... It's almost as if he's..._'

He frowned at the thought...

'_It's almost as if he's..._'

He growled...

'_Pushing me Away..._'

**X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Note(s): **I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal.

Enjoy~! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

"_( Everything falls apart,  
Even the people who never frown eventually break down )  
The Sacrifice of hiding in a lie.  
( Everything has to end,  
You'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind )  
The Sacrifice is never knowing..._"

**X-X-X-X  
Shark's PoV**

"Yuuma... Tell me, do you any anything you wanted to tell me?" I asked, curious.

He sighed, trying to calm himself from his anger, "... No. Nothing."

Silence.

I've always seen him smile. His smile. His joy. His happiness. However, this is the first time I've seen him really angry. Another twist is that it's _my_fault that he's angry. I tried not to show it, but... I kind of feel bad that I've made him angry. Well, I gotta see... If I could cheer him up. Make it up to him for skipping school.

I turned to him and smirked, "Want ice cream?"

"Uhh..." He turned away, "... I don't know."

I offered a hand, "I'll buy."

"Uhh... Sure." He said, hesitant and took my hand offer.

Silence.

He sighed, "I don't know how I'd handle Akari and the rest of my friends for skipping school. They'd be mad, and I'd have to lie..."

I patted his sholder, "I'll handle it."

He frowned, "Oh?"

"It's _my_fault for skipping school, so I'll handle it." I replied, patting his sholder.

He sighed, and looking at me with a small smile upon his face, "... Alright. I trust you."

"Alright. Ice cream on me." I said, grabbing his hand.

Yuuma's eyes widen as I pulled him. He looked away, frowning.

I smiled. Well, he maybe angry, but I'm trying to cheer him up. I mean, I own him.

I own him for saving my life... Twice.

We went inside the store to buy ice cream.

**X-X-X-X  
Later, Normal PoV**

Getting off the motorcycle, the red-eyed boy sighed, trying to cheer up. He was hanging out with Shark, yes. He was happy.

However, he couldn't cheer up.

Looking at Shark, he always sadly smiled, trying to reassure him that he's okay.

However, Shark couldn't take it.

He tried everything he knew to cheer up the younger boy, but nothing seemed to truly cheer him up. He tried reassuring the boy that he'd handle lying so his friends and family would ease up on his punishment.

However, Yuuma kept insisting that he'd handle it for lying to him, but Shark would reply that he forgave him.

Silence.

It hurt, but hanging out didn't work out very well.

Here they were, arguing again. This angered them both.

"I told you, that I'd handle it!"

"No way! I deserve it because I lied to you!"

"I told you, I forgave you!"

"That doesn't help! Every fucking thing was my fault!"

"No it isn't! Now, would you shut up, and listen!?"

"No! I never should've gone with you! Detention was okay punishment enough! Now I'll be grounded for the rest of my life!"

"I told you, I could handle it!"

"No! I deserve it!"

It lead to a circle. Leaving them to argue all day.

As much as it pained him, Shark had enough.

"Okay! This is getting ridiculous!" He yelled, and picked up Yuuma's D-Gazer and dialed a number.

Yuuma's eyes widen, "Uhh, what are you doing?"

"Calling your sister. I'm handling this weather you like it or not." Replied Shark.

Yuuma froze.

A moment later, Akari picked up, "_Hello? Oh, hi Ryoga! Found Yuuma?_"

"He's been with me all day. Don't worry, I already lectured him. Turns out, he got... Distracted on the way." Shark replied.

She blinked, "_Distracted...? How?_"

"Well, I was on my way to school when I saw him... Dueling a guy who was after his deck. The bully was winning, so I came in and took over. It was intense, but I won. Turns out, the guy wouldn't give up, so he struck again." Shark told her, lying through his teeth.

"_Oh my, that's terrible! Is Yuuma okay?_" She cried, believing Shark's story.

Shark nodded, "Lets just say they learned their lesson. So, anyways... That's why Yuuma was skipping school. He was with me all day."

Akari nodded, understanding, "_Good! I wouldn't have anything happen to my little brother! Thank you, for telling me. Well, bye._"

She hung up.

Yuuma looked up at Shark, disbelieve clear on his face, "... You made me sound like a damsel in distress..."

Shark smirked, and looked down to Yuuma, "To be honest, you are sometimes. You have no dueling skills what-so-ever, so of course I made you sound like a damsel in distress."

Yuuma frowned, "I ain't a damsel in distress. I can duel by myself, thank you."

"Oh, are you sure?" Asked Shark, leaning closer.

Yuuma's eyes widen, backing up a bit. He tighten his grip, and lightly pushed Shark off.

"Ehh..." Yuuma said, trying not to be rude.

It looked like that Shark was gonna...

No.

Yuuma gave a sad smile to Shark, "Lets... Meet my friends."

"Whatever. Hey, it was nice hanging out with you today... Even though we argued most of the time." Shark said, not happy with that.

"By the way... Why did you call and lie? I could've handled it myself." Yuuma asked, looking at the older in the eyes.

Shark turned to face the younger boy and softly smiled, "... Well, the thought of you getting in trouble didn't appeal to me... Turns out, I don't want you to get in trouble..."

Yuuma's eyes widen.

Shark continued, "... So, I had to do what I did. I lied for you."

Yuuma smiled brightly, jumping to hug his friend.

"Thank you, Shark. You saved me." Yuuma breathed, and nuzzed his chest.

The older smirked, "No prob. I owed you for saving me... Twice."

Yuuma softly smiled, happy that Shark lied for him.

However, he still felt bad.

Shark had _lied_ to his sister... _For him_. So, he still felt bad. He gave a hurt expression.

Shark frowned, seeing his hurt expression, "... What's wrong?"

"... You _lied_ to my sister... _For me_." The younger whispered.

Shark shrugged, "Well, it's a little white lie. It's not like it'd catch on."

"Yeah, but still... You _lied_... _For me_." Yuuma whispered, still feeling bad.

Shark frowned, not liking his hurt expression. He sighed, "Do you want punishment, or you want no punishment..."

"No punishment, but-"

"Don't start that with me! That's exactly why I lied for you. Now, if you like, lets go and meet your friends." Shark growled, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his motorbike.

"Eh, I-I could walk!" Yuuma yelled, obviously angry.

Shark shrugged, "Whatever. You're riding with me."

"Umm... Okay..."

Shark hopped on and Yuuma did the same, hugging the older's waist. Red, he absorbed this moment.

He couldn't believe he was hugging the older's waist.

He leaned on his back as Shark started the engine.

They rode off.

**X-X-X-X  
The next day**

When they met his friends yesterday, Shark told the same lie he told Akari. So, Yuuma appreciated the day. However, he had to make it up with a detention. It wasn't as bad as he hoped, but it was punishment for Yuuma. He, however, didn't feel all that well. He sighed through out the silence class. They were thoughts.

Thoughts of Shark.

A certain blue-skinned spirit appeared, arms crossed, and having an emotionless look upon his face. He eyed Yuuma as he leaned on the table, eyes holding sadness and hurt.

"_Why are you sad, Yuuma? What has this room done to you?_" Asked the spirit, filled with concern.

Silence.

"_You have yet to teach me what a 'detention' is. Why are you silent?_"

'_I wish Astral would just shut up..._' Thought Yuuma, sighing sadly. '_But then again, he IS the only one I could trust..._'

Yuuma shook his head when Astral was just about to ask another question.

Silence.

Astral remained silent for the rest of detention. Concerned for the human boy.

**X-X-X-X  
Later**

Once home, in his attic, he placed down his bags, and sat down, looking down. The spirit came back out, this time, more silent.

Astral was Yuuma's best friend. So, Yuuma trusted Astral with anything. Their conncetion strong and unbreakable.

They shared everything.

So, Yuuma looked up at the spirit, "... Astral. Would you tell anyone if I tell you a secret?"

"_Who could I tell?_" Asked Astral, keeping his emotionless face.

Yuuma looked down, "Oh... Well, I gotta say... I get these feelings around Shark... They're... Warming, but they hurt..."

"_Hurt? How so? Did he hurt you?_" Commented Astral, obviously confused.

Yuuma shook his head, "No... Humans can feel hurt on the inside, Astral... The heart can feel too."

"_So, your heart is hurting?_" Asked Astral again.

Yuuma rubbed the back of his head, "I guess so. If you say it like that."

"_Observation 26: Humans can feel on the inside too..._(1)" Said the spirit out loud.

Yuuma softly smiled. He's gotta admit, Astral can be cute. I mean, Astral doesn't know anything about the world. So, Astral's still learning about the world. He sighed.

Still, this feeling around Astral is totally different then how he feels around Shark.

He hugged his knees, his heart pounding thinking of Shark, "... Still, Astral. It's different then how I feel around you, Kotori, or any other friend that I had... Shark is different."

"_I see..._" Said the ghost quietly.

Silence.

Yuuma smiled brightly towards the spirit, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night, Astral."

"_Good night, Yuuma._" He replied, smiling back.

He watched as Yuuma dressed and went to bed.

**X-X-X-X  
Yuuma's PoV**

_I leaned against the rails as Shark & I were by the river. It's a beautiful sight, and I loved every moment of it. I turned to face Shark in the eyes. His smile. His smile is beautiful._

"Yuuma..." He breathed, "... Will we do this again?"

"Mmm..." I said, smiling, "... Of course."

I leaned up close to Shark's face.

Closer...

Closer...

I was gonna give him one single touch...

One...

Simple...

Peck...

So close...

**X-X-X-X  
Next day, Normal PoV**

He shot up as the alarm clock went off.

Silence.

"There is was again..." He breathed, "... the same dream."

His heart pounded. His heart couldn't slow down. It was as if it wanted to jump out.

The blue spirit appeared, arms crossed, and face emotionless.

"_Dream, Yuuma?_" Asked Astral, curious.

Yuuma nodded, his breath caught once his heart calmed down, "Yes... The same dream..."

"_Tell me... Dream?_" Astral asked again, still curious.

"Oh, you never heard of a dream before? Well... While my body sleeps, my minds travels... Like, a movie in your head while your body is shut down..." Explain Yuuma, rubbing the back of his head.

Astral tilted his head, "_Do you put a 'DVD' in your head to watch a movie while your body sleeps?_"

"Eh, no. It's like a made up movie..." Yuuma replied, his eyes holding softness, "... Humans' dreams aren't always the same... Unless their mind is sending a message... Like I've been receiving..."

"_I see..._" Said Astral, deciding not to question Yuuma anymore, sensing his emotion.

Silence.

'_I... get so close to... Kissing him..._' Thought Yuuma. '_... Don't tell me that... I love him... Don't I?_'

His widen slight at that thought, '_I-I... I'd always thought that I'd... I'd love women... I-I thought I was straight..._'

He began to shake, '_No... No, I should like women... I am I guy, after all..._'

He sighed, a sad expression on his face.

'_Still... My heart hurts... It was... It was clear from the start I had those dreams..._'

He sadly looked down to his floor.

'_I love him..._'

He tighten his fists...

'_I love him..._'

One single tear rolled down.

'_I love Shark._'

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**(1) I know this lesson was already taught to Astral, but I didn't know it happened 'till I watched the episode again... Plus, I chose a random Number, and he'll be counting up from there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note(s): **I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

**I normally update everyweek, but since I'm on a HUGE writers block for this story, I'm gonna skip next week so I could write more, and see where this story goes. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to be patient.**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal.

Enjoy~! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

"_Why I never walked away,  
Why I played myself this way.  
Now I see,  
You're testing me,  
Pushes me away!_"

**X-X-X-X  
Shark's PoV**

Frowning, I rode by to stop him. He looked at me, and fiddling a bit.

"You're not gonna make me skip school again, are ya?" He asked, joking.

I shook my head, and offered my hand, "I _promise_, I'll take you to school."

He looked at me, a bit suspicious.

Sighing, and glared at him, "A _friend_ never breaks his _promise_."

He sighed, and took my offer. "Alright..."

"Alright." I repeated, and pulled him onto my bike.

He smiled brightly, "Besides, I've been dueling behind my sister's back."

Confused, I turned to look at him, right after I turned the engine on.

He chuckled lightly, "I wasn't allowed to duel, so that was the reason why I didn't know how to..."

I stared.

So, I've been beaten by a beginner. The makes me sound like I've been going easy on him when I really wasn't. I sighed.

The past is the past.

I rode off, him holding onto me tightly.

As promised, I rode him to school.

**X-X-X-X  
After school**

Waiting, I paused only to see him running. I frowned when he ran passed his friends, making them concerned.

I'd better investigate this. What is he up to?

I hopped onto my bike, and I followed him from a distance.

**X-X-X-X**

He left to his house, but after a while, he left, telling the same lie to his sister.

He sighed as he frowned, "... I've lied for a reason."

I rose an eyebrow. Who is he talking to?

He continued, "Besides, I can't be seen. At least everyone is safe, and we can keep the Numbers."

Silence.

I glared at nothing, "I'm not in a good mood, Astral. Could you _please _shut up?"

Astral... Isn't that, like, space? Has he gone insane?

Knowing Yuuma Tsukumo, he probably has.

"Well, at least we haven't seen it." He murmured, "Still... I can't be around anymore."

My eyes widen.

He continued as he paused by a beautiful place.

A lovely beach.

I've never seen this beautiful beach before. Who knew that this beach was outside of town.

Well, Yuuma does now, but still... It's breathtaking.

Silence.

He sat down, "I've always been such... A coward. I mean, yeah, I could be brave when it came to my friends, but... I really can't protect myself."

My eyes widen.

He continued, "... When I dueled Shark for the first time, I didn't know how I'd handle it. However... You came and helped me..."

I froze. Okay, who the hell is he talking to? That Astral dude? Didn't that mean he chea-Why am I getting angry? He might be talking to his imaginary friend.

Still, I've been beaten by a beginner. Doesn't that mean that he cheated?

I sighed silently.

The past is the past.

"... Ahh, you haven't seen sand before? They're... They're like super tiny rocks and salt. Sand could also be fun to play in. Would you like to see me make a Sand Castle?" He asked, grinning at nothing.

I rose an eyebrow.

Okay... He's gone crazy.

**X-X-X-X**

The passed few hours of the day, Yuuma spent it, playing at the beach. Talking to this "Astral" dude. Whoever he is. He watched the sunset with him, and dried off from playing in the ocean.

Once done, he turned to leave.

I hid, and held my breath as he walked by.

"Ya know, I enjoyed spending time with you, Astral. That's why you're my best friend!" He said, smiling brightly.

He paused for a moment, the turned around, all of a sudden cautous. I gasped, as he looked around.

"Are you sure? I didn't see anyone, besides you, today, Astral..." He breathed, "... Is it... _Him_?"

Silence.

He frowned, "If it's not him, then who could it be?"

'_Him? Him who?_' I thought.

"Well, whoever you are, I'm not truly alone. I have a spirit of the Key to help me..." He murmured angrily.

My eyes widen.

He continued, "... It would be wise... To leave me alone."

I growled slight, and remained silent as he walked away.

Once the coast was clear, I followed, keeping my distance.

**X-X-X-X  
The Nexy Day**

I decided to head to school, and get some answers... Without him letting know that I followed. I gotta be careful, or else he'd suspect it's me.

I sighed. I'll figure this out.

During lunch, I decided to sit right across from him, and his friend, and eat lunch.

He turned to me and blinked, "Shark? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to sit across from me. Normally it's the other way around! I mean, normall-"

"-Can't I just hang out with you? Isn't that what _friends _do?" I interrupted, a bit irritated by his rambling.

He irritates me enough already that his "Friend" thing is getting to me.

"Just because we're _comrades_..." He'd say.

"_Just because we're comrades..._"

He smiled, "Well, that's nice of you!"

Silence.

He won't avoid me in school, but before and after, he'd avoid me. I see... I should come to school more often if it's like this.

His friends then stood up.

"Uhh, Yuuma? We're gonna head to class now." Said Kotori, the green haired girl.

The cubby guy, Tetsuo, nodded, "Yeah... Catch you later, Yuuma!"

"Oh, alright." Answered Yuuma as he waved his friends bye-bye.

Silence.

He fiddled a bit, trying to keep calm. However, I could see he's nervous. I rose an eyebrow at her nervousness.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, Shark. I'm... I'm nervous that... Uh... I... Uh..."

"Nervous for being around the former school bully?" I asked, a bit irritated.

He looked at me, eyes wide, "N-No! It's nothing like that! I-I'm just... I'm just... I don't know how I would explain it..."

"It's fine..." I replied, "... I'd be nervous too if I was around the former school bully..."

He gave a sad smile, "Like I said... It's nothing like that...But if you believe that, then that's okay with me..."

I frowned.

What does me mean?

He smiled brightly, "So... Are you gonna eat that?"

I pointed at my half eaten rice ball. I rolled my eyes, and handed him the rice ball, "Knock yourself out."

"Really!? I can have it!?" He yelled happily, taking the rice ball.

I nodded, and I watched as he ate it.

This caused me to smile without realizing it until he smiled back. His happiness is contagious. I pushed my tray towards him, acting like I didn't want it.

"I'm not hungry."

He smiled brightly, "You mean, I can have it!?"

I nodded.

"Alright!" He cheered, and started eating the food. Literally _inhaling_it.

I sighed in disappointment when the bell rang for lunch to end.

He stood up, sadly smiling towards me, "... You wanna duel during dueling period?"

I smirked, "Oh, you're on."

"Great! Lets meet where we first dueled!" He said, also smirking.

He grabbed my empty tray, "Here, I'll get that for you. See ya during Dueling Period!"

I nodded as he walked away.

Silence.

I turned to see a sad look in his eyes as he walked away.

I sighed.

He has been giving that sad look ever since he rescued me for the second time. He's been acting like that, and he's been looking hurt.

This gets me... Angry.

Why does he look so sad?

I could see it when he smiles at me too.

Silence.

I want answers.

**X-X-X-X  
Later**

During dueling period, I beat him, once again. Hell, I was even going easy on him. He was a beginner after all.

I sighed, "Idiot. I was even going easy on you."

"Rematch! Rematch!" He yelled, "I'll beat you!"

I shook my head, "It's time to head back to class. I'm done for today."

"What!? Come on, Shark! Don't do this to me!" He yelled, still pumped up.

I smiled, "... Alright. After school. Same place."

"Alright! Don't go easy on me, Shark!" He yelled, smiling brightly.

I nodded, "Alright. See ya after school. I'll ride ya."

"What...?" He asked, confused.

I left.

Maybe we'll hang out again, some other time.

**X-X-X-X  
Later**

I drove him home, and I stopped a block before his house so that way his sister wouldn't see. I looked at him.

"Don't think I'm your bus. I'm doing this favor because you're my _friend_." I told him.

He sadly smiled, "Thank you, Shark."

I turned, and I felt something hit my cheek. I turned only to see that he _kissed _my cheek. I frowned, a bit confused.

He fiddled a bit, "Sorry, Shark. I thought _friends _do that... A kiss on the cheek..."

I sighed, and turned to face straight ahead, "... It's fine, Yuuma. It just... Felt weird. That's all. I've never questioned my sexual orientation before, so I'm just as confused as you are..."

"Oh... Alright." I said, giving a small smile.

Silence.

His eyes held a positive emotion. However, I could still see the sadness in his eyes.

I'll get the answer tomorrow.

I waved before driving off, heading back to where I live.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

Yuuma was now hopeful.

He softly smiled as the older male drove off.

'_He let me kiss him on the cheek..._' He thought, a bit more happy then usual.

Silence.

Astral appeared from the key, and looked at his partner, "_You look a bit more happy then usual..._"

"Shark... Never questioned his sexual orientation before, so there still a chance he might like me back..." Yuuma replied as he started walking.

Astral crossed his arms, "_... Are you gonna tell him?_"

"Well... We have to wait for the right time, Astral... Still... I can't have him around..." Yuuma replied, giving a sad look.

Astral frowned, "_... Tell me, what would happen if you never tell him?_"

Yuuma stopped, and looked down, away from Astral.

Silence.

"... Then it'll be too late." He whispered, "... I gotta push him away. However, I never walked away from him... I know the reason why my feelings are like this. I can't control emotions. The heart does..."

Astral remained silent.

Yuuma continued, "I gotta move now. It was fun today... While it lasted... I'll tell him when the time is right..."

He walked home, Astral silently following.

**X-X-X-X  
Meanwhile**

_Meanwhile a dark spirit was lurking in Heartland. He smirked when he saw Shark ride off._

_"_

_**So, Yuuma Tsukumo is with that mysterious boy huh? What's his name?**" Said the Spirit._

_He listened a bit more, and his smirk grew when he sees it._

_"**Ahh, Shark. That's his name...**" He chuckled darkly, "**Lets just see how good of a duelist he really is... I'll get my revenge soon... Yuuma Tsukumo...**"_

_His wicked smirk grew, "**And Shark would be the perfect key get just that...**"_

_He laughed evilly as he faded off to get his plan started._

_His dark goo searching for a victim to possess. He laughed as he possessed a random stranger._

_"**Soon, I'll get my revenge...**"_

_The Stranger smirked._

_"**Soon... Yuuma Tsukumo!**"_

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lost my Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal muse for a while. Ya know, I got into Pokemon, and busy with other stuff, etc. Hope you forgive me.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**

"_Why I never walked away,  
Why I played myself this way.  
Now I see,  
You're testing me,  
Pushes me away!_"

**X-X-X-X  
Shark's PoV**

I crossed his path, once again, doing our usual routine. However, he just give me a look before he runs across, ignoring my greeting. Angry, I chased him, crossing his path again. His eyes widen, looked at the time.

"I'm gonna be late!" He yelled, jogging in place, "I don't want to be late again!"

"Hop on then!" I yelled back, glaring at him.

Silence.

He shook his head, "No thanks, Shark. I-I gotta head out!"

He ran passed me, and ignored my call. He's starting to avoid me again. at least he's honest this time, but still... It just... I growled in anger, and rode off the opposite direction, deciding to skip school today.

**X-X-X-X  
After School, Normal PoV**

Riding right by Yuuma's house, he kept frowning, still mad that Yuuma was avoiding him all day. He wasn't gonna do this again.

He's gonna get answers _today_.

He'll get them one way, or another.

He rode outside of Heartland, and parked by the forest. He went through until he made it to the beach, only to find no one there.

Huh. He must've made it early.

He sat down, and waited. Watching the ocean as it came.

**X-X-X-X  
Shark's PoV**

Nearly falling asleep, I closed my eyes when I heard rumbling. I perked up, and turned to see _him_ there.

_He_ looks shocked.

I stood up, and walked up to him. He backed up until he was up against the tree.

Silence.

I frowned, "I want answers. Why are you avoiding me? Why are you acting weird? Weirder then usual?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, pressed against the tree.

I had the urge to slap him, but I didn't, "You know what I'm talking about! I've let it slide once, that doesn't mean I'd do it again! I want answers!"

His eyes widen.

Silence.

Deciding to remain silent, he pushed me off, and walked out to the beach. I followed, still wanting answers. He looked out into the ocean, his red eyes now holding sadness. This caused me to soften up a bit. I hate that.

He sighed, "... So, you were the one here before..."

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if I didn't know." I replied.

He turned to me, and eyed me, "... What... What did you think? I'm not truly alone."

"I thought you were crazy..." I replied honestly.

He sadly smiled, "I see."

He grabbed his most prized possession.

His key.

He smiled, "It's true. I have this spirit inside this key. However, I'm the only one who could see him. He's an alien, but since I'm the only one who can see him, then he's a ghost."

I frowned, "That _Astral_ guy, right?"

He looked at me, a confused look on his face, "Yeah, that's right... That's his name, Astral."

Silence.

It all makes sense now. Why Kaito was after his key in the first place. Why he talks to _himself_ most of the time. Why Yuuma Tsukumo shares almost everything outloud.

He's talking to this Astral guy.

Silence.

I turned to him, as he was watching some random direction.

"Is he here?" I asked.

He blinked, "Of course... He's very curious. He doesn't know much of the world, so I have to explain it to him... As much as I know, anyways."

"I see..."

Silence.

He grumbled a few times, glaring at the ocean.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Nothing. Astral gets annoyed."

I smiled.

He looked at me, and sighed, "... Well, you answered my questions, I guess it's only fair that I answer yours."

I frowned, and nodded, knowing this is serious now.

He sighed, "... I'm avoiding you, because a dangerous number escaped. He possessed Astral and used my body to duel."

"What!?" I yelled, and looked at him.

He frowned, "Astral was suppose to keep him sealed within the key, but somehow, he escaped."

I frowned, "... You truly believe I couldn't handle him?"

He looked at me confused.

I continued, "I've handled my soul being taken. So, why can't I handle this Number?"

"Well... It almost came close to possessing me, but then again, I didn't have my key at the time." He murmured.

I frowned, "Why didn't you have the key at the time?"

"Well... Tetsuo & I got into a fight, and he knocked my key off..." He answered.

Silence.

He sighed, "Still... I can't be around anyone. He's dangerous... He has crazy attack power, and his effects are even crazier. If it wasn't for Astral, then he could've beaten Tetsuo..."

"I beaten this Tetsuo guy. I'm strong, remember?" I asked, disbelief clear.

I can't believe he doubts me like that. That makes him sound cocky and strong. He's an idiot.

He frowned, "That's... That's not it."

What...?

He continued, "It's something else, which is why I'd have to keep you away. The more you guys get involved, the more you guy are in danger. He could kill them, unexpectedly... He's unpredictible."

Silence.

He glared, "I don't think you'd understand. Never mind."

"Wait, I think I understand." I growled.

He looked at me, fear now clear in his eyes, "Y-Yes...?"

I stood up, "I can't believe how weak you think I am! You know I can take care of myself, as much as you can! If you think I'm weaker then you, then think again! You are an idiot for thinking that!"

I turned to walk away.

He stood up, and grabbed my arm, "Wait! It's nothing like that!"

Silence.

I turned to glare at him, "That's another answer you give. _It's nothing like that_. When, really, it's like that."

He gave a hurt expression, "No, it's really nothing like-"

"-Then tell me what it is!" I yelled, glaring at him.

Silence.

"Well... Uh... Shark..." He said, fiddling.

I scoffed, "Figures. You're an idiot."

I walked away.

Leaving him be.

**X-X-X-X  
Next Day, Normal PoV**

The next day, the usual routine happened. However, unlike the rest of the days, Shark didn't bother to stop him when he ignored him. All he did was get a glance at his eyes.

His eyes held even more sadness then before.

More then before.

It sorta angered him, reminding him of yesterday.

He followed Yuuma's direction, deciding to attend school.

**X-X-X-X  
Lunch**

During lunch, Shark watched the younger from afar, and noticed he didn't even bother to talk to his friends. Though they were concerned, they kept talking, like it was a normal day. He hated that for some reason.

Yuuma got up, waved to his friend, and walked out, throwing his trash away in the progress. He left the lunch room, leaving his friends, especially Shark, worried.

The older frowned, not liking that. He stood up, and followed.

He followed him into the bathroom. Making sure he doesn't see him.

**X-X-X-X**

In the bathroom, the red-eyed boy sighed, eyeing himself in the mirror. He frowned, realizing he didn't look all that great. His hand went under the fauset, and ran the water.

A blue-skinned spirit appeared, his arms crossed and his expression emotionless, "_You're avoiding Shark again._"

"Duh." He said, sighing, "But for a different reason this time... You don't need to point out the obvious."

Astral gave a concerned look, "_Why didn't you tell him?_"

"I didn't tell him because it wasn't the right time... Besides, he's too busy being mad at me. I think he's the strongest duelist in the world. Sure, I want to be Duel Champion of the world one day, but... I see him as my rival. He's tough. He's well known already..."

Astral remained silent.

Yuuma continued, "... Which is another thing I like about him... I'd always admired him from afar..."

Silence.

Astral gave a small smile, "_You should go to the beach today... I enjoyed... making "Sand Castles", as you called it..._"

"Alright. We'll go to the beach." Chuckled Yuuma lightly, finishing his self cleaning.

Walking right out of the bathroom, the spirit followed with a small smile upon his face.

As soon as they walked out, what they don't know was:

Outside, there was a Shark, listening to their conversation.

...

One sided anyways.

This caused him to softly smile. Seeing that Yuuma thinks he's his rival, and one of the strongest duelists in the world.

However, he frowned.

'_Tell me? Tell me what?_' He thought, '_He's still not telling me everything..._'

He decided to follow him again once they're out of school.

**X-X-X-X  
After School, Shark's PoV**

Curious, I followed Yuuma once he was out of school. He turned around, and I stopped, blending into the crowd. He softly smiled, and kept walking. I frowned. Why did he smile?

He went into his house, and I waited a bit.

Silence.

He walked out, telling Akari the same lie. He ran out, and after the coast was clear, I followed.

After a while, I blinked when he was going a different route.

Where is he going?

**X-X-X-X**

After some following, I stopped to realize where we were at.

He stopped too.

Silence.

He turned around, and smiled, "Say, Astral... Is there anyone to duel in this area?"

He looked around, acting like the idiot he really is.

However I recognize this familiar place.

Silence.

I walked up to him, smirked, "I take it this Astral dude lead you here?"

He turned to me, and softly smiled, "Yes, but he merely let me know you were following. I came here by my own, knowing you might recognize this place."

The whole place was silent, so there's no people here. The sun was setting.

Yuuma nodded, "This is where we dueled a lot of times. Where I betted my key."

"... The docks." I replied.

Silence.

He helped me. He tried to help me here. He... He never gave up. Of course, the museum was the place where his "_Comrade_" thing got to me. However, here is where all that started.

I looked at him, now serious.

He blinked before going serious too.

I spoke first, breaking the silence, "Yuuma Tsukumo... You're still not telling me everything."

"What did you hear?" He asked, fear now clear in his eyes.

I smirked, "That you think I'm the strongest duelists in the world. You see me as your rival..."

His eyes widen.

I continued, "... You also said that you haven't told me something. Tell me."

He stood his ground when I walked up. He was shaking slight, but he still stood with a brave expression on his face. I stood in front of him.

Silence.

"Ya know, you're not suppost to show fear around a dangerous preditor, like me?" I asked, still smirking.

He stood his ground, "You bite, a lot, Shark."

"Of course..." I said, chuckling lightly.

He looked up into my eyes, and he frowned, "... You bite so hard... You have no idea..."

"How hard?" I asked, now curious, still smirking.

I froze, I stopped smirking.

He was glaring. However, a lone wolf tear flowed down. It rolled his cheek.

"You bite hard to a point where it hurts... So much..." He whispered, "... You're... Actually, this isn't the right time to tell you..."

"Tell me what, Yuuma?" I asked, even more curious then before.

He shook his head, "Like I said, this isn't the right time to tell-"

"-What is it, Yuuma!?" I interrupted, "Whatever it is, then I can handle it! So, whatever it is, tell me! I want you to tell me, because we're _friends_!"

His eyes widen.

Silence.

He turned away from me, one more lone tear rolled down. He murmured something I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked.

He murmured it louder, but I heard '_aren't_' in the sentence.

"Say that again...?" I asked, frowning.

He looked at me, his tears rolling down, glaring at me, "Well, I don't think we'd be friends anymore if I tell you now!"

I froze.

What could it be that would threaten our friendship?

He panted, more tears rolling down.

"... Like I said, whatever it is, I can handle it." I murmured.

Silence.

"Shark..." He breathed.

He looked at me, tears flowing down.

"I love you..."

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued...**

* * *

**Ulg, I have the worst cold. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I mean, yeah, I got into Pokemon, and shit like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and yes, Yuuma finally confessed his love. I think it's a little OoC of him to cry like that, but hey, I haven't seen Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal in a while. So, I need to catch up. I heard the second season is out, so I think I'll start on that.**


End file.
